


Two Options

by alikatastic (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Clone Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alikatastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was ready for death as Sasuke plunged his fist into his chest. He expected Sasuke to finish him off before he defected. What he did not expect was to wake up in the hospital. Naruto went into his fight with Sasuke with an understanding. He understood that there were only two options. First beat Sasuke within an inch of his life and bring him back, or option two die. Letting Sasuke go was never the plan. Leaving the village was not in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

Naruto was ready for death as Sasuke plunged his fist into his chest. He expected Sasuke to finish him off before he defected. What he did not expect was to wake up in the hospital.

As he looked around he noticed he was still in Konaha. He could see the moon high in the sky and the stars twinkling. On any other night Naruto would think of how beautiful it is, but tonight all he felt was panic and despair.

Naruto went into his fight with Sasuke with an understanding. He understood that there were only two options. First beat Sasuke within an inch of his life and bring him back, or option two die. Letting Sasuke go was never the plan. Naruto knew that he had injured Sasuke during their fight, so if he stayed he would be in a hospital room as well. Naruto closed his eyes and let his chakra spread through the building. He could sense many people, but no Sasuke. There were nurses and doctors bustling about. Many patients were sleeping. Naruto could feel the panic building in his chest. This was not supposed to happen. His heart was constricting. It felt as if his heart was beating thousands of miles per hour. A sheen of sweat was beginning to cover his skin. His stomach did a flip making him gag. Naruto brought his hands up and clutched his hair. He was pulling at it to starve the migraine that was forming. His life was falling into a spiral. It felt as if the world was spinning. Naruto had spent the previous two weeks getting ready for the inevitable. He knew that there was only a slim chance of bringing the young avenger home, so he prepared for his death.

Just the week before Naruto practically emptied his apartment. What little money he had from the missions team seven had completed he donated to the orphanage. Hoping that the other children in the home would be treated better than he was. He wanted to make sure that everyone was fed and clothed properly. While Naruto was growing up he was severely under weight. He could no longer eat a full meal. After he became a ninja and he could afford ramen he began eat regularly. At first he could not eat a full bowl, but now he could eat over ten bowls. He even had his water and power turned off. He had never had hot water, but he did not want to force someone else to get his utilities handled. Two nights before Sasuke left Naruto packed his belongings. Everything was set for his team to have the easiest time possible after his death. Naruto figured they would not be heart broken, but he did not want to burden his comrades. He had never felt love, but he has learned to love them., Each friend had a special place in his heart. Every ill word from one of his friends put a crack in his heart, but he could never hurt any of them. Naruto fears he may be too caring, but if it only hurts him what is the problem. All his life Naruto had been told this is what he deserves. No one can ever love him due to the blood on his hands. He will never have a family to love him unconditionally. Naruto could feel his chest tighten and his breath shorten at the thought of dying alone. Tears were burning in his eyes knowing he is worthless.

Naruto's life was not an easy one, and he knew it. He had been abused and neglected all his life. Sasuke had become his reason for living. With him gone Naruto knows he will not survive. If the day to day physical abuse or malnutrition does not kill him the emotional jabs will. With every ill comment of rock thrown at him he could always push it off with the thought of his best friend. He could think of the was he could get him react. Naruto may be imagining things, but he thought he was the only one who could get the stoic boy to react. He would always argue and hit Naruto, but it was more than what he gave to anyone else. Sasuke would not deem anyone else with a reaction, but he would with Naruto. He would call him names and argue with him. The way Sasuke may have not been nice, but it was what Naruto depended on. Sasuke would brighten his day. Even if Sasuke would hurt him the look in Sasuke's eyes got him through the day. Without Sasuke there is no distraction from the torment of the world. Without the light Naruto knew he would fall into darkness. He was angry at Sasuke for leaving him alone. If he was dead it wouldn't be so bad. This was not the plan. He wanted to die. Naruto did not want to leave this room. Naruto's fists clenched at his side and his eyes closed as tight as they could. He wanted to will himself into nonexistence. Pain began to bubble in his chest from the hole in it.

Naruto let out a grunt of frustration as the sun began to rise. Sasuke had left him alive. Naruto was not grateful, but he would not betray Sasuke's wishes. Naruto could not think of a reason he would be left alive, but he knew Sasuke did not do things for no reason. Sasuke was never kind to him, so it could not be about feeling towards the blonde. Sasuke only harbored feeling of agitation and anger towards the blonde. Naruto figured that Sasuke needs something from him. Naruto would not let Sasuke down by dying now. Sasuke had to have his reason for letting Naruto live, and he wants to know why. He would just have to wait to find out.

As he watched the sun come up Naruto realized his options had changed. He still had two options, but they were different. His first option was to stay in the village. If he decided with the first option he would have to find a way to survive. That option made Naruto cringe. He could nearly feel every beating he has endured in the past few years. He could feel the blades pierce his skin and the rocks bruise his skin. He could not let the tears fall. He didn't want to suffer by the hands of the village alone, and that was how it is now. He is alone. Then there was option two. Leave. He could abandon the village. He would go somewhere secluded and train. No one would expect that from him. He would need to prepare and leave as soon as possible. Sasuke wanted him alive for whatever reason, so he would go out and be the best he could be. With this in mind Naruto made his decision.

Naruto created a shadow clone and had it do his bidding.

"I need you to get my stuff ready for departure. Transform our self into a villager and go gather as many supplies as you can get your hands on. I need food, weapons, toiletries, and new clothes. I need them to be mostly black. Maybe some red trim." He handed three scrolls to the clone. They were red, blue, and green. "Seal everything in these three scrolls. Seal the food in the green. Try to stay away from Ramen." The clone nodded. "Thank you."

With a gust of wind he clone disappeared. Naruto settled back into his bed to catch a few more hours of sleep before the doctor came in. He closed his eyes and drifted into a not so peaceful sleep. He fell into a dream almost immediately. He dreamed of Sasuke's retreating back. With each step he would take Naruto's world became darker. The light was fading quickly. Naruto was chasing him down, but he could never reach him. With each step Naruto felt his body gets heavier. When everything went black Naruto could no longer lift his legs.

Naruto was woken with a start. Jiraiya was standing over his bed. His face was solemn. He pitied the young man. He could easily see the pain Naruto was in.

"Ero-Sennin what are you doing here?"

"Well brat, I thought I would come see how you feel about traveling with me to train."

"Oh." Naruto let his head drop so his face could not be seen. "I'd rather not."

Jiraiya was shocked. "It's not like you to pass this up kid. You can't chase after that boy and waste your life. That is foolish."

"Then I will be a fool."

The old man sighed. "Look three years. It will be three years before Sasuke is no longer himself. Come with me we will train you. Then you can go look for him."

Naruto began to think. He wanted to train on his own, but how was he supposed to get out of the village. So he made another decision. He would leave with Jiraiya, train with him for six months while gathering as many scrolls and documents as he could. After that he would leave the old man to find a place to live and train for the remaining two and a half years. After that he would look for Sasuke.

"Okay Ero-Sennin. Let's leave as soon as possible."

Jiraiya gave Naruto a slight nod and made his way out the window. Naruto swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He could feel Kyuubi chakra healing him rapidly. There was a dull ache covering almost his entire body. In the corner of the room there was a single chair with his orange jump suit. He pulled on the black tee and the orange pants. He would not wear the new outfit until he left the old man, but he would no longer wear the jacket. Naruto took a deep breath and looked back to the bed. Next to the bed was the button to call the nurse. Usually in the hospital he would avoid the nurse at all costs, but today he wanted to be discharged. He summoned another clone and had it go to Jiraiya and tell him that Naruto is ready to go. Once Naruto hit the button for the nurse he took a seat in the chair and waited. He was looking out the window when the nurse swung the door open.

"What do you want demon child?"

Naruto sighed. He could not wait to leave this hell hole. "To leave."

"Finally."

The nurse turned and left the room leaving Naruto alone. Naruto brought his hands up to his face and began to rub his temples. He was beginning to get a migraine. Life had never been easy, but it had always been simple. Now it had begun to get complicated. He was going to commit treason against the village that had beat and shunned him his entire life. Naruto let his head drop back, and he began to stare at the ceiling.

Naruto could hear the high heels clicking along the floor. There was a pause right outside his door. Naruto took a deep breath and plastered a large grin on his face. Tsunade pushed the door open and stepped in. When she saw the young boy dressed sitting I the chair she began to glare.

"Who said you are going anywhere brat?!"

"But Old Lady! I'm fine. Let me go! You can't hold me forever." Naruto was being as dramatic as he possibly could.

Tsunade sighed at the young boys antics. "Brat, you were severely injured where do you think you need to go? Sasuke is long gone."

"Ero-Sennin is training me so I can beat the bastard up!" Naruto balled up his fist and shook it.

Tsunade sighed once more. "Fine let me check you out."

Tsunade had Naruto back on the bed and she proceeded to make sure his wounds were well enough for him to leave. She was shocked at the young boy. His wounds were nearly completely healed. She could only guess it was the Kyuubi's doing. Once she was done she signed his discharge papers and led him out the door.

Once he was out Naruto quickly made his way to his apartment, where he was greeted by his clone. The clone handed him the scrolls and disappeared. Naruto grabbed a black back and placed the scrolls at the bottom. After the scrolls he placed his other orange pants and black tee as well as his tooth brush. He took a look around the apartment knowing h would not be back. It was small and plain, but it was his home. He had lived there since he was pulled out of the orphanage years ago. It was run down and old, but it was his. Naruto took one last look at the apartment and made his way out of the door.

Naruto made his way down the street to the gates to meet the old man. Most of the villagers glared at him or muttered slurs about him. He did see a few of his friends, however they would just wave. Naruto found it slightly upsetting that it seemed everyone could tell he was leaving, but no one cared. He knew he may never see these people again, and the people he has called friends do not seem to care. Naruto knows that they think he is going on an extended training trip, but no one even said bye, knowing that he will be gone for an extended amount of time. Naruto figured it would make it easier when he does betray them. They wouldn't even notice he was gone.

Once Naruto made it to the gate Jiraiya was waiting on him. Naruto did not give the village a second look. He continued out of the gate with the old man following. Jiraiya could tell something was off, but he thought it was something with Sasuke. He decided not to ask about it. He just hopes one day it will fix itself. The duo headed off in silence. Naruto was ready to do anything he needed to do. It was going to be a long three years.

Naruto and the old man were getting along well. While traveling Naruto continued to gather the things he could need. He stored them in more scrolls. By the end of the six months Naruto had a very strict routine. He would wake up before the sun came up. He would do 300 push-ups, 400 pull ups, 500 sit ups, and jog 10 miles. Naruto's body was no longer small. He was a lean killing machine. He had nearly no body fat. In the past few months he had grown to be five foot eight inches. His body looked as if was carved from marble. Women swooned over his good looks. They would get nose bleeds from watching his muscles ripple under his tan skin. His hair was getting much longer. It was still spiky along the top, but the bottom touched the tops of his shoulders. It was still the stunning gold blonde that he has always had. His six months with the old perv went by quickly. By the end Naruto had not even realized it was time to go, but that did not mean he was not ready to leave. He was ready to put his plan into action. Once he was set to leave Naruto packed his single bag. He pulled on his plain black, tight, sleeveless shirt. Naruto had developed a bad habit of carving into his wrists, so they were both wrapped in red wrap. His shirt barely touched the top of his black pants. They were tight, but not too tight to move. He wore red shoes, a red belt, and a red weapons pouch.

Night fell and the old perv was gone. Once again he was spying on the young girls in the bath house. Naruto packed his bag and pulled on his clothes. He pulled out a single blank scroll and began to write a letter to Jiraiya.

_This may or may not come as a surprise, but I have become a different person. I have come to the conclusion that I have lost my mind. When Sasuke left I broke. I felt I had only two options. I could keep him in the village or die. I knew his thirst was for revenge was too strong to be held down. I was prepared to die, but he left me alive. He wanted me to live. My life is his. I no longer have control over it. Now I have two more options. Let Sasuke down and die or leave the village. Maybe Sasuke will kill me. I'm kind of hopping he will. I may never see any of you again, but I love you all. Have great lives._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

He left the scroll open on the night stand. Naruto slipped into the shadows and disappeared from the small town. Once he made it out of town he began to run. He wasn't nervous anymore. He was ready. He had a plan. He was going to train as hard as he possibly can and he will become strong. He will be stronger than Sasuke so that he can protect him. Three months into his time with the perv he started having dreams of Sasuke.

Naruto would dream of Sasuke in all kinds of ways. One would start as a fight. Sasuke would yell and scream at him for whatever reason. Naruto would blatantly agree with the young raven. This would make Sasuke livid. He wanted a reaction. Once screaming proved not to work he would hit Naruto. Naruto would not defend himself or fight back. Naruto could feel the bones in his face cracking under Sasuke's fist. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He wanted to scream out. He wanted to fight back, but he just felt like Sasuke needed this. Naruto would be flat on his back with Sasuke straddling his hips. There would be tears in Sasuke's eyes. This stunned Naruto. The tears streaming down his beautiful face would break Naruto's heart. Sasuke hit him in the face.

"Why aren't you fighting? Fight back!"

He would hit him again. "Hit me!"

Another punch would land. Naruto could barely open his eyes. "Why?! Don't let me hit you."

Sasuke would drop his head to Naruto's shoulder. He could feel the tears staining his shirt. He wraps his arms around Sasuke and buries a hand in his dark hair. Sasuke begins to sob.

"Why do you let me do this? Why let me hurt you?" His voice is broken and full of sorrow.

Naruto would pull him in tighter with his mouth just above Sasuke's ear.

"Because I love you.."

Sasuke gasps at the whispered confession and ball his fists in Naruto's shirt. A strangled sob breaks from Sasuke's throat.

"You can't love me Naruto. I'm not good."

Naruto rubs his back trying to calm him. He shushes him while pulling his hand through the raven locks.

"Sasuke. I love you. All of you. I know what you have done, and all I feel is the burning need to please you. I've committed treason. Do you think I would do that without a good reason… You are my good reason. You're the only reason I need. You're my reason to live."

Naruto closes his eyes to keep the tears from falling. With each sob he heard his heart would convulse. It was torture to hear your most precious person so broken down. This was a nightmare not a dream. When Naruto wakes up he always begins to cry. His body is wracked with pain. During this time the pain became too much to bare, and he needed to bleed. He is surprised that Jiraiya has yet to notice the scars on his arms from his late night activities. He knows it's wrong, but it calms the pain squeezing his heart. He can nearly forget the pain Sasuke was in. He can no longer hear his screams or feel his tears. Because of that Naruto deems it worth it.

Outside the village, Naruto, has run until he can run no longer. He left as the sun was coming up, and now the sun has been down for at least two hours. The forest is dark and unforgiving. He can see the moon high in the sky, and tonight it is beautiful. Naruto can imagine the way the light would reflect off Sasuke's pale skin, and that thought makes him shiver. Jiraiya would have noticed Naruto missing around lunch time. He could see the old man shocked when Naruto did not come to him for lunch. Every day for the past six months they would share a bento then Jiraiya would watch him train. When Naruto did not show up for lunch the old man would begin to look for him. Midafternoon is when the old perv would begin to panic. Naruto stopped when he found a lake surrounded by trees. With Jiraiya leaving the village midafternoon Naruto had a few hours on him, so he could rest for a while.

Naruto created six clones and had them run in six different directions. Naruto pulled off his cloths and stepped into the lake. The water was freezing cold. His toes became purple almost immediately. Naruto continued to walk until he was waist deep in the water. He began to was away the dirt and sweat from the day. The way the moon light reflected off the water relaxed Naruto. He could just stand there and look at it for the rest of the night, but he needed to sleep.

Naruto was lucky it was mid-summer, so it was rather warm. He pulled on his clean boxers, and climbed into a tree, and quickly fell asleep. When he woke it was still dark out. He could see the sky had a slight purple color showing it was just before dawn. Naruto quickly dressed and gathered his stuff. He could feel his clones still running, so he took off as well. The run was just as fast paced as the day before. The sun was bright in the sky, and Naruto was dripping with sweat by midday. When Naruto stopped at a small creek He sent off another six clones just in case Jiraiya caught on to his trail. He took of his shoes and rolled up his pants. Naruto squatted at the edge of the creek with his feet in the water. He began to rinse his face and neck attempting to cool down. After a few handfuls of water he plopped down next to the water. He pulled out a small lunch and began to snack. After he finished his food he pulled out a map from one of the scrolls. He determined he was at least 75 miles from the last village and headed to a small town outside of Suna. Naruto determined that he would stop in the village, and he would pick up some more supplies. He would sleep in the village one night, then he would travel 30 miles north to the deserted woods. Once he was there he would attempted to find permeant shelter in the area.

Around two in the afternoon Naruto started to run once more. If he did not stop until he reached the town he should make it just before night fall. He deactivated the first six clones and created three more. He sent these three into Suna. Once in Suna they would go east, west, and south. Naruto gave Suna a wide berth, and like he planned stopped in the small town and hour before sun down.

The town was very different from Kohona. There was nearly no one on the street. The town was only a mile wide with the shops and hotels in the dead center. Naruto first went to the hotel and rented a room for the night. He went to his small room and took a shower. While in the shower Naruto sent a clone to the nearby shops to collect anything he may need and place into a scroll. Naruto knew he probably did not need anything more, but he did not want to miss one thing. The shower was the first time in over a year he had felt warm water on his skin. For more than five minutes he stood in the shower with his eyes closed just feeling the water run over his body. He could feel the muscles loosening under the spray. Naruto could not keep the smile off of his face. This is the first time since Sasuke left that a real smile has graced his lips. The movement felt wrong, but he could not stop smiling. Steam was quickly filling the room making it feel like a sauna. Naruto slowly washed his hair and body. He cut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out into the room to be greeted by his clone. The clone handed a new set of clothes and grabbed his dirty to be washed.

Once the clone left to wash his dirty clothes Naruto deactivated all clones but that one. He pulled on his sleep pants and ate a small meal. When he was done Naruto crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

The dream was of Kohona. He was running the streets looking for food. He could feel the intense hunger pains. It was dark in his dream. He was scowering the town looking in dumpsters. There was not much he could get, but he got enough food to cure his hunger pains. He was crawling out of a dumpster when he saw someone at the end of the ally. E could see the shadow of a man watching him. When Naruto's feet hit the ground the man pulled out a kunai. The man lowered himself into a defensive stand and took a step towards Naruto. Naruto turned as quickly as he could and ran. His legs were small and he had almost no muscle. He was in his five year old body. He could feel the adrenaline and pure terror pumping through his veins. He ran for under a minute before the man caught him. A hand grasped the back of his shirt and pulled him down. Naruto could hear the man hiss slurs of a demon. He was turned quickly to face the man. He was a typical villager. He had short black or brown hair, brown eyes, and a simple face. The man punched Naruto across the face knocking him to the ground. He could feel the bruise forming already. Once Naruto hit the ground the man stood on his hand so he could not escape. He could feel the skin grinding into the asphalt as the man turned his foot back and forth. Naruto was desperately trying to pull his hand away. The man grabbed his hair and punched him in the face again. The man put all hi weight on Naruto's hand and kicked Naruto in the stomach and ribs multiple times with the other foot. Naruto knew his fingers were broken. He was having a treble time with breathing. The panic and fear only escalated. He knew this man could kill him, and he would not do it quickly. The man let go of his hair and kicked him across the face. He could feel the sharp pain in his cheek as the bone cracked. His head bounced harshly off the pavement. His eyes blurred with the hit. The man continued the beat the young child. Naruto did not know how long the beating actually lasted, but it felt like forever. He was no longer able to move, only groan in pain. At this point the man carved monster into his arm and left him there to bleed. Naruto lay there slowly being healed by Kyuubi. Naruto lay in the same spot for two days before he was able to get up and go home. His bruises still littered his skin, but he was no longer broken.

Naruto woke with a start with tears running down his face from the nightmare he had. It was just after dawn, and the clone was sitting in the chair by the bed. The clone gave him a sad face then handed him his clothes and food scroll. Naruto ran to the bathroom and quickly got ready for the day. Once ready he deactivated the clone and ate breakfast. When the sun was fully up he set out to find a home in the forest. He ran for the first thirty miles and made it to a clearing just after lunch time. He created 15 clones and sent them to look for shelter. Naruto lay on the ground watching the clouds. Just before dinner a clone deactivated himself showing Naruto just 11 miles to the east in the deepest part of the forest was a cave.

He made his way to the cave, and made it there just before night fall. The opening of the cave was only six foot tall and four foot wide. It was just like a door. Naruto quickly stepped into the cave. The opening did not widen until ten feet into the cave. Once past the first ten feet the cave was like a bubble. It expanded to 25 feet wide and 30 feet deep. It was bigger than his apartment in the village. He could see this being his home for the next two and a half years. Naruto just hopes that he will not have to relocate. Naruto summoned his 15 clones and had 14 unpack for him. The last one was scouting the area for travelers and water. Naruto sat in the middle of the cave and started a fire. The last clone was back ten minutes later telling Naruto a river runs half a mile behind the cave, and this area appears to be rarely traveled. Naruto was glad he packed all of his furniture in a scroll for the trip. It took the clones just under an hour to unpack and set up everything. His clothes were in a dresser. His bed was made, and his books and scrolls were on a shelf. The clones set up stands on the walls for torches. In the far corner there was a small stand with all of his kitchen utensils. If everything goes right this will be his permanent home, and Naruto was okay with that. Naruto and the last two remaining clones stepped out of the cave. They needed to construct a camouflaged door. They started with tightly woven leaved as the center. After that, they covered both sides with tightly woven branches. One clone was chipping large pieces of rock to cover the door. They covered one side of the door the covered it with the pieces of stone. Naruto and the two clones channeled demonic chakra into the stone melting it. The stone formed a full sheet over the wood. After Naruto used his wind chakra lightly to dry it. From the inside of the cave the attached the door to the side of the cave so it swung inward. Once the door was done Naruto deactivated the remaining clones and steeped inside to get a change of clothes. Naruto walked down to the water and quickly got washed and he washed his clothes in the water. He quickly dressed and brought the wet clothes to dry by the fire.

Once he was back in the cave, and his clothes were drying Naruto decided to read a bit before bed. He was reading up on the Justus he believed he could master before the three years is up. He knew that he would have to study hard and train hard every day. He plans to specialize in his wind chakra. Jiraiya had already taught him the rasengan, but he soon wanted to be able to add wind to it. He wanted to learn how to body flick. He wanted to perfect his sage and taijutsu. He wanted to learn everything he possibly could.

After studying for a few hours Naruto drifted off to sleep. Naruto was dead tired and did not dream that night. Naruto knew tomorrow was the first day of the rest of his life. He had a plan for a schedule that he would follow every day. He got up just before the sun, and he had a small breakfast. He then changed into his training gear and stepped outside to warm up. His warm up was not much different from what he did with Jiraiya. In sets of 100 Naruto would do crunches, lunges, pull ups and push-ups. At each one Naruto would run ten 100 yard sprints. He did this rotation five times. He was dripping with sweat and he pulled off his shirt. He made a mental note that tomorrow he would not put one on. He took a 30 minute break and drank some water. Once his break was over he created a clone, and they worked on the taijutsu until lunch. He slipped back into the cave and took an hour for lunch. While eating he went through his scrolls studying wind jutsus. Once lunch was over he stepped back outside and worked on Justus till dinner. After dinner Naruto went to the river to meditate. He was focusing on his sage studies. He meditated for two hours then go into the water to wash away the day activities.

Naruto was glad his first day went without a hitch. He crawled back into bed with a journal he plans to keep. He wants to take everything down and every day he wants to write a letter to Sasuke. He pulled out the journal and began to write.

**_08/15_ **

**_500 each warm up exercises._ **

**_500 100 yd sprints_ **

**_3 full meals_ **

**_2 hr meditation_ **

**_Sasuke,_ **

**_Here I am out in the woods. All alone. I have been alone my entire life, so it does not bother me. Actually I am happier here than in the village. I do not get beaten here. I can really train here. Every day since you have left I have wondered why you let me live. Why did you not finish me off? I was ready to die. I was actually looking forward to my death. I was glad it would be at your hands. I had grown so tired of the abuse, the men sneaking in my room after dark, and the neglect. I wanted you to end my life, but you didn't. But, that doesn't matter now. I have committed treason. I am living in a cave. I am content. Almost happy._ **

**_Also, I have recently realized I love you. Like really love you. Not as a brother. I'll die without you…_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Naruto_ **

Naruto closed his journal and took a deep breathe. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke. He realized he kind of liked the quite. Naruto realized that for two and a half years he will be alone. He will have no one to talk to. But, he was okay with that because in the end it may be worth it. He may get Sasuke. Or he may die. Naruto had two options once again, and once again

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER…**

As Naruto woke the sun was just coming up. He looked himself over in the mirror hung on the wall opposite his bed. He now stood at six foot four inches. His blond hair hung just above his butt. His body was firm and muscular. His waist was thin and slightly feminine. Even though his body was muscular it was not overly so. He was still lithe and curvy. Naruto pulled his hair into a quick braid. He stripped down to his boxers and gathered clean clothes. He made his way out of his home to the river. Today was a big day, and he was excited. Today was exactly three years since Sasuke left. Naruto stripped nude and walked out into the middle of the river. He dropped below the surface wetting his hair. With his hand made hair and body was he scrubbed himself from head to toe.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and looked for the voice. He had felt him show up just a few moments before. He flashed the small male a smirk as he made his way back to the shore.

"What is it Kira?"

"Gaara sent a message for you!"

Naruto sighed at the loudness of the boy. Kira was just a few years younger than him, but he was not quite on Naruto's maturity level. A year into his new life Naruto found the young boy drowning in the river. Naruto jumped in to save him. After that Kira brought him to his home to feed him dinner. After a few visits to town to visit Kira Naruto ran into Temari. At first Naruto was pissed that he had been found. He thought he would have to relocate, so he acted harshly towards her. When Temari asked what was wrong with him Naruto calmly told her he does not want to go home, and he doesn't want to be found. She had chuckled and assured him it will all be okay. Gaara only wanted to know if he was okay. Gaara was worried about his first friend, and he would keep the blonde updated on Kohona and his old friends.

"I'll be back at my home in a minute. Go wait for me."

"But..."

"Go Kira."

Kira pouted and stalked back to the cave while Naruto turned his back to the boy. Naruto sighed and pulled on his boxer briefs. Naruto's clothes have changed over the past few years. He now wore skin tight pants. They were thin, breathable, and stretchy. The pants appeared to be painted on the young man. He wore a tight sleeveless, red shirt. The shirt hugged his hips and came down past his butt. On his left arm he wrapped his fingers and wrist in red bandage. Starting just below the wrist he covered the rest of his arm up to the arm pit in black bandage. The right arm was the exact opposite. He pulled his hair back into a loose braid and attempted to push his long bangs out of his face. He had two red weapon pouches on his left leg and a black one on his right. He pulled on his red shoes and headed to the cave. Kira was sitting outside the door sulking.

Naruto walked into the cave and took a seat at his table. The moment he sat down he held out his hand for the letter. Kira looked him up and down and huffed at the attitude. He handed the scroll to Naruto and sat on the table. Naruto quickly pushed him to the floor with one hand and opened the scroll with the other.

"His asshole! No reason to be such a dick!"

"Don't sit on my furniture."

"I wanted to read the letter too." Kira took a seat at the opposite chair.

"After I'm done."

Kira muttered, "Jackass..."

Naruto turned his attention to the letter from Gaara.

_Kit,_

_Kohona found raven. Going to take. Mist. Tallest tower._

_Taki_

Naruto could chuckle at Gaara's shorthand. Key word -  _could_ , but he didn't. Naruto cannot remember the last time he laughed, but he does not ponder at that long. Gaara just told him where Sasuke is. He is telling him before the damn village takes him. Naruto sighed. It was time to leave his home. He had to go claim his mate.  _Mm. My mate._ Naruto nearly drooled at the thought. His dreams bout Sasuke have changed in the past two years. Naruto spent a lot of time thinking about what he would look like. He hopes Sasuke has grown as much as he has.

Naruto summoned 20 clones without any hand signs and gave them one simple order. "Pack." The clones started packing the small home. Naruto fixed tea for Kira and himself, and pulled out his Icha Icha Yaoi edition. Kira chuckled when Naruto took a seat on the floor. He patted the floor next to him telling Kira to sit. Kira took a seat and grabbed the tea. He giggled when Naruto pulled out his reading glasses and opened the book.

"Have you always been such a perv?"

Naruto arched his eyebrow. "Not."

Kira nearly fell over laughing. "You're a damn pervert Naruto."

Naruto set the book down. "Hm. So have you been back to the ladies bath?"

Kira's eyes widened. "How the hell you do know about that?"

"Hm."

"Ass hole."

Naruto nearly grinned at the boy. He pulled his book back up and continued to read. He bought the Yaoi books right after his dreams of Sasuke turned steamy. It seemed each one was hotter than the last. Naruto nearly blushed at the thought of his dreams, but he seemed to lose all his shame over the years. Naruto leaned back to the wall and watched as Kira dosed off on the floor. Naruto created two more clones to carry him home with a note.

_Kira,_

_Leaving. I have grown to appreciate you and your presence. Be good. Stay out of the ladies bath. If I do not come to see you I'm dead._

_Naruto_

Naruto watched as the clones put the rest of his stuff in the scrolls. Naruto stands observing the now empty room. He has spent so much time it the last few years. One day he will defiantly come back here. He places his old forehead protector in the middle of the room and turns to leave. He pushes the heavy door open and steps out into the night. A small cold breeze brushes his skin. He takes one deep breath and begins to run. When he takes off he is running so fast he nearly disappears. He has activated his sage powers, and he can run as if he has night vision. He can make it to the village hidden in the mist before sundown the next day. He decided that he will make it to the village, stay in a hotel, and then look for Sasuke the next morning.

Once he made it to the village there was a lot of gossip about the young raven. Apparently he killed the snake asshole, and he is now looking for Itachi. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto meets Itachi once a month to discuss many things. Naruto now knows the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and he has to warn Sasuke. He is killing the wrong person, but the person who who deserves to die is a lot stronger than Itachi. Naruto has never fought this man, but he has fought Itachi and Itachi is strong. It takes Naruto 15 minutes to beat Itachi. Itachi will never say it, but he is proud of the young fox. When Sasuke kills him he is leaving Sasuke in Naruto's hands. He can trust Naruto to protect him, but he does worry about Naruto controlling Sasuke. Naruto will never tell him no. Naruto could probably kill Sasuke in a matter of minutes, but Itachi would bet everything on Naruto letting Sasuke beat him. That is the one down fault to the young blonde. He was broken. Naruto cracked beyond repair. There is no longer a clean inch of skin on his arms. They are completely mutilated. When he takes a blade to his skin his face is dead and emotionless. It is almost like he doesn't feel it, but he just likes to watch the blood flow. When the blood spills on the floor he knows he is alive. It is the only thing he feels while awake anymore. Outside of dream world is this is all he has to be sure he is actually standing there. Sometimes he dreams that Sasuke did actually kill him, and he is still lying dead at the foot of that stature.

Naruto checks himself into the cheapest hotel he can find. He is on his last pennies. Naruto quickly runs to the room and shuts the door behind himself. He has not seen so many people in one place in more than two years, and it is nerve wracking to the young man. He quickly strips down to his boxer briefs and sits on the bed. He needs to feel alive. He made his way through the village with most people looking through him. Naruto had to question if he is really here. Did he really wake up this morning, and is Sasuke really here. He quickly pulls the blade across the clean skin of his thigh. Blood begins to pull and soak the blanket immediately. Naruto takes a deep breath. He is alive. He may be bleeding out, but he is really here. Naruto quickly cleans the wounds and jumps in the shower. This is the first time in a long time he has felt warm water, but this time he does not smile. It feels unnatural. He makes the shower quick and fixes a rather large dinner knowing he skipped too many meals in a row. Once he is full he strips the bed and passes out the moment his head hits the pillow.

Naruto falls into a near comatose sleep. He knows tomorrow will most likely be the most stressful day he has had in years. He has to confront Sasuke. He has to convince the raven to look at him as a friend. Make Sasuke trust him. Naruto wasn't sure he could do that. He had not had a real conversation in over two years. When he found Kira he wasn't sure he could even speak anymore. His voice has gotten a few levels deeper from lack of use. Sometimes when he speaks it nearly hurts. It is like He's not sure what to do with his tongue or lips. Tomorrow though he will do anything to make Sasuke trust him. He is not against letting the pale raven beat him. Maybe he will kill Naruto. To this day Naruto would gladly accept death. Even if he can get Sasuke to trust him he may need to fight his old friends. They may be looking for Sasuke as well. It could become a brawl. Naruto does not want to kill his old friends, but he will if it is needed.

Naruto woke with a heavy feeling between his legs. This was not the first time he was hard, but he was painfully do. He could remember his dream clearly. He could still feel Sasuke pressed to his back, the feel of his lips, and the size of his manhood. Naruto slowly pulled himself out of bed, and enjoyed a cold shower. The sun was bright in the morning sky. Naruto pulled on his black sweats, and took a seat near the window. He activated his sage chakra and began to search. He was looking for his mate's chakra in the large village. The search only lasted three minutes. When he found Sasuke he sent a burst of his chakra to see if the young raven would react. Naruto was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke was leaving the building he was in.

Naruto quickly got dressed expecting Sasuke's arrival. Naruto was completely dressed and sipping tea when there was a knock at his door. Naruto set his cup down and looked towards the door.

"Come in, Sasuke."

Outside the door Sasuke nearly gasped at the voice on the other side of the door. It was a lot deeper than what he expected. Sasuke slid the door open to be greeted by a back. Naruto was looking out the window with his back to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the end of the blonde braid nearly touch his behind. He could see the muscles ripple in Naruto's back as his arm lifted to push his bags out of his face. Naruto turned to look at the young raven standing in the door.

"Door."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. This is not what he expected when he felt Naruto's chakra. Sasuke looked around and noticed the boy was alone. He came by himself to get Sasuke.

"Hm. Still a Dobe."

"Hm."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question. He was surprised Naruto had yet to smile or yell.

_There is not a sign of orange in this room. His eyes aren't as bright. They are almost cold. What's going on?_

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when Naruto handed him a cup of tea. He was shocked at how quietly the blonde moved.

"Going to drug me to get me home."

Naruto chuckled. Then his eyes went wide in shock. "Wow. Haven't made that sound in a long time." He took a sip of Sasuke's tea and handed it back. "I don't care where you go Sasuke."

Naruto took a seat at the table near the window. Once again Naruto's back was to Sasuke. The blatant lack of self-preservation from Naruto stunned Sasuke.

"Do you think I won't kill you?" Sasuke's voice was loud and egotigitical.

""Hm... See here is where my dilemma is. If it were a fair fight you would maybe land a blow or two, but you see it wouldn't be a fair fight. If you want to kill me. Please do so."

"You think you're so strong Dobe?"

"Hm. I know my strengths."

Sasuke took the seat next to Naruto. He took a sip of his tea. He was surprised at how good it tasted. Sasuke couldn't think of Naruto making anything besides ramen. Sasuke took another sip and attempted to relax.

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"To warn you. I heard from a little raccoon that Kohona is about to make their move."

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto would ruin a rescue mission. "Why are you here, and not with them?"

Naruto chuckled again. "Wow twenty minutes and you make me laugh twice. Well Sasuke I haven't been in the village in three years. They would not be too happy if I just show up asking for a mission. And why the hell would I take you back there?" Naruto took a sip of his tea. "Itachi would be so upset with me if I took you back to the murderers."

"Itachi! What does he have to do with this?"

"Hm. Well after the village murdered the clan and stages Itachi as a scapegoat I am pretty sure he doesn't want you to go back until you lose this entire revenge thing."

"Staged? Scapegoat?"

"Look I am not going to explain it all. I wasn't there. When you meet Itachi ask him."

"How do you know this?"

"Look I like Itachi and all, but this is not why I'm here. You need to go. I would rather not have to kill my old friends. I will, but I won't enjoy it. Most likely."

Sasuke was attempting to take in all this info formation. Naruto was a lot different from the last time he saw the blonde. He was mysterious. Sasuke would say he is sexy- if he were not Uchiha, Sasuke.

"What's the plan?"

Naruto shrugged at the raven. "Well my plan was simple. Leave home, find you, possibly die telling you to run, and if I don't die find more options."

"Well I guess it was simple, but why would you die?"

"Wasn't sure you'd kill me or not. Still not sure." Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Not going to kill you Dobe."

"You sure? The day is still young."

Naruto felt the chakra of his old friends closing in fast. Two missing Nins in one room. It is going to be a field day for them.

"You need to go Sasuke. Eleven Kohona ninja are rushing in. maybe a mile out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not sure. Haven't thought about it. I may go back to my home. I might see my old friends." Naruto shrugged. "Leave, half a mile out."

"I'll meet them with you."

"Not a good idea, but okay."

Naruto put his tea cup down. Sasuke placed his hand on his katana. Naruto signed and faced the window. Sasuke was facing the door with his back touching Naruto's. Sasuke could hear the ninja standing outside the door. Nine were outside the door and the other two were outside the window just in case Sasuke runs. One ninja knocked on the door.

Sasuke sighed when Naruto muttered. "Come in."

The door swung open harshly. The thud echoed through the room. Sasuke saw Sakura's angry face. He could see the pure rage in her eyes, but they melted to pain when she saw the blonde hair. She took a step into the room. Sasuke slid blocking her view of the blonde. The other ninja bust into the room, with the two outside busting through the window. Sasuke flinched, but Naruto did not. Kakashi came through the window. When his eye met Naruto he stilled. Under his mask his jaw dropped.

"Naruto..." He whispered.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

The entire room gasped. They all expected to see Sasuke, but not the blonde. Naruto sighed as Sasuke took a step closer to the blonde. Kiba was the first to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto? A note! You left with a damn note! A FUCKING NOTE! We followed so many damn trails. After six months Gaara stopped looking. We thought you were dead!"

Naruto turned quickly. The temperature in the room dropped drastically.

"Why would any of you care?" Naruto growled.

Kiba took a step back. He was frightened. The entire room was shocked, even Sasuke. Naruto's voice was very intimidating. His eyes were a deep purple. You could feel the dark aura around him.

"Why would any of you care now?! No one cared when I left to train, so what's the difference if I just leave the village? None of you cared when I was starving or beaten. What difference does it make if I am living in the woods or in a rundown apartment?"

"We love you..." Sakura's voice was small.

"Fuck off, Sakura."

She gasped at the crude language. "Since when have you talked like that? To a woman no less."

Naruto sighed. "Not sure. This is the most I have spoken in three years." He coughed. "Kind of hurts."

"Did you do this for Sasuke?" Neji spoke out.

Sasuke and Naruto both raised an eyebrow in question. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto sighed at the stupid question.

"Whatever he did. He did it on his own."

"No one was talking to you Uchiha." Sakura had barely noticed him until he spoke.

"Sakura, did you not read my note. I thought it was quite short and to the point. I told you my options."

"We thought you were crazy... I still don't understand. You just left."

"Hm crazy. Yeah maybe."

The room was silent. Everyone was looking at Naruto. Sasuke scooted closer to the blonde. He grasped Naruto's arm.

"Ready to leave, Teme?"

Sasuke gave him a quick nod, and the next thing he knew he was standing in the woods. He let go of Naruto and took a step away. Naruto summoned a fox to scout the area. He created a clone to go to Kira, and turned to face Sasuke.

"One second let me put my house back."

Naruto went to the cave, pushed the door open, and pulled out his scrolls. He set the scrolls on the grond and took a step back. He created 20 more clones and ordered them to unpack. Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out a Kunai and twirled it around in boredom. Sasuke was shocked when a Naruto clone came back with a young boy. The young boy was glaring at Sasuke.

"Naru! Gaara is pissed!"

Naruto looked at the boy.

"Don't give me that look. I had to tell him asshole. You just left. And who's this hottie. Are you being a damn perv again?!"

"Kira."

"Don't Kira me! You let me fall asleep and left. A clone carried me home. And you left me a note. A damn note. If I don't die I'll visit. Are you crazy?"

"Common consensus today."

"Oh, my god! Three words! What is going on with you?"

"Hm."

"You're a dick!"

Naruto was suddenly behind Kira. No one saw him move. A kunai was pressed to his neck.

"Kira. Sasuke."

Kira's jaw dropped. He let out a silent oh. "Need to write Gaara?"

"Hm."

Naruto let Kira go, and led Sasuke and Kira in. Naruto quickly made three cups of tea. They too their seats at the table. Naruto pulled out a scroll to write Gaara.

_Taki,_

_Went to raven. Sorry. Back. Send wolf._

_Kit_

Sasuke could laugh at the short letter. It was only a few words, but it told Gaara everything he needed to know.

"What's wolf?"

Kira laughed at the young raven. "It's who is wolf. 'Tachi-kun!"

Sasuke looked at the blush spreading across the boy's face. Naruto was used to the crush Kira had on Itachi. Naruto rolled the scroll up and handed it to Kira. He undid the braid in his hair and tilted his head back. He was looking at the ceiling thinking about what to do next. He only has one bed. Naruto began to rub his marred arms. He wasn't so sure if he woke up this morning. He was aware that his habit has become more of an addiction and routine instead of a reminder, but he could not go to sleep without it. He did not want Sasuke to see it, and he did not want him to see the scars. Naruto created another clone. The clone knew what Naruto wanted. The clone began to construct a wall of book shelves in the center of the room. Sasuke watched as the clone silently pushed furniture around. The clone created a pallet of blankets and pillows on one side of the wall. Sasuke wondered what the pile was for.

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah."

"Why a wall?"

"Hm." Naruto debated on telling him the truth. "I do things I do not want to see yet."

"What could you possibly have that I can't see?"

Naruto chuckled and made his way back out of the cave. Naruto created two clones, and begun to spar. Sasuke watched with fascination. He could barely see the three move. Naruto has improved drastically. Sasuke had so many questions, but it was below him to ask. He did not want to seem as if he cared. He wouldn't even admit to himself that he cared. Sasuke's thoughts were disrupted when he heard a poof. One clone was destroyed. Naruto and the clone were moving a bit slower than they were in the beginning. The clone caught Naruto's cheek with a kunai as Naruto buried one deep in the cones abdomen. When it disappeared Naruto stood straight whipping the blood off his face. He closed his eyes and brought his hands behind his head. He shook his hair loose and pulled his shirt off. Sasuke was stunned at the younger man's body. Sasuke's jaw almost dropped. He was downright sexy. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a laugh.

"Don't drool."

Sasuke sent Naruto a cold smirk and glare. Like he would drool over a Dobe. Naruto took a step towards Sasuke and motioned for him to follow. Naruto led Sasuke down to the river. Naruto stripped down to his bandages. He refused to take them off and show Sasuke his weakness. Naruto walked out to the deep and dipped under the surface. When he resurfaced he pulled his hair back into a loose braid, and began to rinse himself.

"So questions?"

Sasuke looked shocked at the question. Was he asking if he had any questions?  _Well hell yeah._ Sasuke tilted his head to the side as if debating.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I didn't want to die like that."

"Like what?"

"By my hand or the villager's hand."

"Did I have anything to do with it?"

"Hm. Well, I guess. I didn't have a reason to stay in the village anymore."

"What are the bandages for?"

"Next question."

"No."

"Hm."

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke. He has not had to answer to anyone for years, and he refuses to answer that question. He knew how he felt about Sasuke, but Sasuke probably did not return the feelings. This almost hurt Naruto. If it had been a year or so before, it probably would have brought him to tears. Naruto chuckled at the thought of crying. It had been so long.

Sasuke made his way back to the cave after Naruto turned away from him. The man was so much colder than he remembered. Naruto had told him that Sasuke made him laugh, and it was a big deal. He wants to repair him. He wants to fix Naruto. He would stay by Naruto's side. When he left Naruto alive he knew their bond was different. Even though Sasuke would never admit it he may love the blonde. For years the blonde was the only person he saw besides his brother. Naruto could always stir up emotions in him. Even today he did. Sasuke like Naruto has not spoken much over the past three years, but today he spoke a lot. It was all the blondes fault, and he was angry at the blonde. He had no idea why it pissed him off so much that Naruto would not tell him about the bandages, but it did. He was sitting at the table eating a sandwich when Naruto came back. Naruto had pulled on his sweat pants, and grabbed a book off the book shelf. He plopped down on the pile of blankets and pillows. Upon further inspection Sasuke noticed the book was Icha Icha Yaoi. Sasuke smirked at the blonde and the book. Kira across from him at the table began to laugh.

"You perv! You didn't tell the sexy raven you're gay!"

The boy was rolling on the floor laughing. Naruto gave the boy and the comment a dismissive wave of the hand.

"I wish you would talk to me. Jackass."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy. They have had this conversation once before. Well, kind of. The kid whined and Naruto told him that he doesn't talk unless needed.

"I mean sometimes I forget what your voice sounds like. All you talk to is 'Tachi-kun or Gaara, and I cannot not be here for you because you saved my life. Sometimes you're just such a dick."

"Yep."

"A word! Wow! Sasuke! I got a word from him!"

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows at the boy. He was amused at this small one sided conversation.

"Do you hate me?! Do you regret saving me?!"

"Kira, shush. You have known me for over a year. You know the answer to that question."

"No Naruto I do not. 'Tachi says you're broken. Says you don't feel anymore."

"Well…" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"You can't even deny it. If I fell off the earth you wouldn't even notice. You're too busy planning your death. Why do you want to die?"

Naruto did not even dignify the question with a look. He continued to read his book. Sasuke looked at Kira. Tears were building in the boy's eyes. He really felt for Naruto. It upset Sasuke to see the way Naruto has changed.

"Dobe, when will Itachi be here?"

"Probably first thing tomorrow."

"Will he know I'm here?"

"Yeah. Gaara told him."

"How will he react to me being here?"

"Well, if you don't try to kill him it should be fine."

Kira was pissed. He was holding a conversation with this person. Kira knows it's  _the Sasuke!_ He knows it's a big deal, but he thought he was friends with Naruto.

"NO! Naruto why do you talk to this... This asshole! I mean I know its Sasuke. I know how you feel, but he hurts you. You scream in pain when you dream about him! Why him?!"

"Kira. Stop."

"I'm leaving."

"I think that's best that you do."

"Of course you do jackass! The next time you cut to deep and your bleeding out don't call me! I will not help! I'll let you die!"

Kira turned and ran out. Naruto went back to his book, and Sasuke was staring at the blonde. He had understood what Kira meant.  _The next time you cut too deep._ Sasuke was stunned. That's what under the bandages. Sasuke wanted to know why. Wanted to know how much. Before today Sasuke had a plan, and now it was all ruined. He was going to form a team, then kill Itachi. Now all he knows is he is staying with Naruto, and Itachi is somehow innocent. Sasuke made his way to Naruto's bed and stripped down to his boxers. He laid down on the bed soaking in Naruto's smell. It was just like he remembered. Tomorrow he would see Itachi, and he would answer all his questions. Tomorrow will be a long day.

Sasuke woke to the sound of yelling. He could see Naruto sitting at the table sipping tea. He gave a small wave to Sasuke who crawled out of bed. He could hear Kira screaming at some one right outside the door.

"It's stupid. So damn stupid. He stopped talking completely. I hadn't heard his voice all month until yesterday. I thought it was over. What if.. what if I come over and find him dead.. And he talks to that bitch of a brother you have! just talks and talks. I check on him everyday. Make sure he's eating. Not bleeding out. Sleeping. And he won't even acknowledge me. He didn't even thank my when I stitched up his wrists. He's a dick. 'Tachi you have to talk to him. He is so stupid. Yesterday I told him I don't care if he is bleeding out don't cal me and he let me leave. Well this morning he won't open the door. He left me outside. He wouldn't even.. no.. no he could be dead in there. What if he is dead in there, and you stupid brother probably doesn't care. All he does is hurt Naruto."

"Naruto." Came a calm, deep voice. With a small knock on the door.

Naruto opened the door for Itachi. Itachi nodded to Naruto as he stepped through the door. Naruto nodded in reply and began to make tea. Naruto handed Itachi and Sasuke a glass of tea and took a seat at the table.

"Do none of you talk?!"

Kira stormed out of the cave. After a few minutes Itachi finished his tea, and stood. He pulled off his coat and placed it over the chair. He pulled his hair from his ponytail and leaned against his chair. His hands were gripping the back of the chair. He was looking down at the seat, and Naruto sighed. Sasuke was looking between the two. Itachi looked up and catching Naruto's eyes. The pair were having an intense glaring contest. Naruto looked down at the table and Itachi grunted.

"He's worried."

"Hm."

"He should be." Naruto sighed. "Take it off."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto stood quickly and looked down on the older man.

"No."

"Kit."

"NO!"

"Now."

"Itachi no."

"Kira said you needed stitches. Are they still in?"

"Stop."

"When was the last time?"

"Don't make me kill you."

Itachi stiffened. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.  _Could the Dobe kill Itachi?_

"Naruto. I'm worried too."

"I'm fine!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you want to show me?"

"Damn it not you too." Naruto slammed his hand down on the table.

Itachi flinched at the sound. Naruto stood quickly and left the cave. Sasuke looked over to Itachi and was shocked. You could see the sadness in his eyes. Itachi sighed and took a seat across from Sasuke. Itachi looked straight to Sasuke.

"What did Naruto tell you?"

"Not much. You didn't do it."

"Hm." Itachi leaned back in his chair. "I need a drink."

Itachi reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He dried his tea cup with the sleeve. He silently asked Sasuke if he wanted any. Sasuke emptied his tea and dried his cup. Itachi pour them both a glass and took a deep breath.

"All right look I'll tell you everything, but save your questions for the end." Itachi sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "It all started while I was on a mission in Suna. I was sent alone. It was a simple mission. I was back four days later. When I arrived the entire village was quite. Not a light was on. I stepped into our district and they were all dead. I went to each and everybody and checked on them. When I got to our home there was a man in the room with our parents dead bodies and you. I heard you scream. I rushed in the room, and he had you under already. I grabbed you and ran. When I made it to the Hokage tower he was passed out. I couldn't get him to wake. He was drugged. Danzo walked in. He hired Madara Uchiha to kill us all. He was a paid hit man. Danzo had our entire family killed by our ancestor and blamed me. So, before the old man woke up I left."

Sasuke was stunned. He pulled the bottle from Itachi and took three large gulps of whiskey. Itachi nodded and did the same. It was a stunned silence.

"So you didn't kill them."

"No."

"Danzo did."

"Yep."

"Is he still alive."

"Yep."

"He needs to die."

"Well… I don't think so."

"And why the hell not?"

"Our clan was about to start a war. They were going to take over Kohona. Kill the Kyuubi boy. Naruto. Reseal the demon into me, and start another great war."

"Damn. Why do that to Naruto?"

Itachi chuckled. "Is that your only question?"

"I guess it is."

"Well, because he was a young beaten child who could not defend himself."

Sasuke finished the bottle and sighed. "When did my life get so complicated?"

"Bout the same time you met one Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke and Itachi both jumped when Naruto spoke up. "Yeah."

Naruto plopped down in a seat at the table. Itachi dropped his head to the table groaning. Sasuke thought he would never see this day coming. He was sitting at a table, drunk, with the last two men in the world he expected. The blonde was rubbing Itachi's back. This stunned the young avenger. He had never seen Itachi so personal with someone. Itachi sat up and Naruto stiffened. He knew what was comming.

"Naruto. Let me see."

Naruto signed. Everyone sat up straight in their chairs. Naruto pulled off his shirt. He began with his left arm. He began to pull the bandages away. Sasuke had to force back a gasp. The mutilated skin made him nauseous. His heart was beating erratically. As the bandage of his wrist fell away Sasuke could not look anymore. He stood and turned his back to the table. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand. All the bandages have fallen away.

"Hm. 17 stitches. Not too bad." Sasuke turned back to see Itachi tracing the stitches. "Other arm."

Naruto pulled the bandages from the other arm. He hesitated just before the wrist. Naruto gently pulled the bandages away. Sasuke gagged at the tormented skin.

"Hm. There we are. Let's see 1...2.3….4..8…..12...22..31.. 31 stitches."

"Never counted them."

"Figured."

Naruto was angry. He needed to get away. He looked over to Sasuke. He looked like he was in pain. Naruto hated to see that look on the avenger's face. Naruto stood quickly. He could feel a burning in his eyes. He had not felt the need to cry in years, but seeing Sasuke brought it all back. Naruto knocked his chair over and turned to the door. The stinging in his eyes made him angry. The pain in his heart was making his heart race. Naruto flipped a bookshelf and run out the door. So many emotions flitted across his face. The abundance of emotions terrified him. Naruto began to run. He had no idea where he was going, but he was trying to escape. He could vaguely Here his name called in the distance. Sasuke had ran out behind him. Itachi stepped in front of his brother to stop him.

"Little brother, before you chase, you need to know things. He may be breaking. What you stumble upon may not be pretty. Are you sure you want to see it?"

Sasuke pushed past his brother and ran after the blonde. He couldn't keep up. Naruto was too fast. Naruto made it into dense forest. The trees were closer and closer together. He was trying too get away from reality. He could barely see anymore. It was dark, and the tears were blurring his sight. He wasn't sure when he fell to his knees. Sasuke's face keeps swimming up in his vision. He could here the dry heave Sasuke could not hold in.

_He is disgusted with me!_ Naruto noticed he was pulling at his stitches.  _I gross him out. He will never love me._ He began to pull at the thread.  _Why did he leave me alive? He could never love me. I am crazy._ All the stitches were ripped out, and he was bleeding on the forest floor.  _So red. So pretty._ He began to run his fingers through the blood, and trace patterns on the bare skin of his torso. He covered his hands to his face, and fell to the ground.  _Sleep. Time to sleep._

Sasuke ran up on the blonde man. He was on his side in a fetal position. His face was scrunched up in pain. He was laying in a pool of his own blood. Sasuke's world was falling down around him. He had not felt such unadulterated ear in a really long time. He had never known terror on this level. Sasuke quickly pulls off his shirt and rips it in half. He wrapped the wounds tightly, and he picked the man up bridal style. Blood had soaked the right side of his face and head. Blood was dripping from the soaked shirt. When Sasuke turned Itachi was running up. Itachi's eyes widened. He signaled for Sasuke to follow him, and he took off towards Kira's house. Kira lived a good five miles away. Sasuke could feel the panic rising with each step. Warm blood was dripping down Sasuke's chest and soaking the top of his pants. Sasuke knew that the smell of blood will always be stuck in his nose. They arrived to a small clearing with a cozy cottage in the middle.

"KIRA!"

Sasuke was surprised at the sound of Itachi's voice. It was nearly sad. The assertive in his voice was stunning. Kira ran out quickly. He held the door open and led Sasuke to the table.

"Mom!"

An older lady came running from the room. He went to the table with a hard set face. Sadness flitted across her eyes when she saw it was Naruto. She quickly began to work. She quickly sealed the wounds then began to heat a metal prod. Sasuke watched as she pulled the prod from the flames and set it on the wound. Naruto began to scream. So many things happened at once. Kira straddled Naruto's chest and held down the right arm. Itachi jumped on top of his flailing legs and gripped the left hand. With all his might he held the arm out and flat. Sasuke jumped on the able with his knees on each side of his head still while he held the shoulders down. Naruto had tears trailing down his face. The screams were agonizing. He was desperately trying to break free. Sasuke was trying to calm him down, but Naruto could not hear him. Once the lady was done Naruto blacked out and went limp. Itachi and Kira hopped off and backed away. Sasuke let his head fall to Naruto's chest. He wasn't sure when he started crying, but he was sobbing now. The old lady was wrapping his arms in bandages while Sasuke nearly screamed out sobs. He was shaking and clutching his hair. He was loosing control. The thought of Naruto dying like this was worse than his clan's deaths. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's back. Sasuke jumped from the table in a defensive stance. Itachi was stunned at his little brother. He was covered in Naruto's blood. Tears were flooding down his face. His long hair was disheveled and tangled. His face was pulled into a hateful snarl. The rage was unfiltered in his eyes. He held a kunai out towards his brother.

"NO! Don't you come any closer! This is their fault!… It's the village's fault!.. I… I'll Kill them! … They beat him. They starved him. NO!NO! I left him alive so he can be happy in that _fucking_ village! NO! I am so fucking.. NO! He was supposed to be happy! Become Hokage! Kill me after I kill  _you!_  What the fuck! Why! …. No! I'm going to kill them! The entire government! All of them! FUCK!"

Sasuke clutched his head and let out a scream. He turned and ran. Itachi was shocked. He could turn and chase Sasuke or support Naruto. Itachi turned back and took a seat next to Naruto. He will support Naruto. Naruto can handle Sasuke.

When Naruto woke up Itachi was asleep in a chair next to him. He could see the bags under his eyes. Naruto knows that Sasuke and himself have put a lot of stress on the older man. He sighed and looked to the rest of the room. Sasuke was shirtless and leaning over the sink. Water was dripping down his back from his hair. Naruto could see him shaking. Naruto silently climbed off the table and stood behind Sasuke.

"Sas…?"

Sasuke turned around quickly. Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot from crying. His face was shocked. Sasuke did not hear Naruto wake or get up.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Why are you still here?"

"Why not?"

"Hm."

"Well I will be leaving soon, but I;m coming back. I made a decision."

"Not killing me yet?"

"No I'm saving you."

"Hn."

"Let's get you to your bed. Get on my back."

Typically Sasuke would expect Naruto to argue, but he just climbed on. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes. Sasuke could feel his warm skin, and it was comforting. Sasuke made his way to the cave. Sasuke gently placed Naruto into bed. He pulled the mans shoes and pants away. He covered the man in a warm blanket and grabbed a bowl. He filled the bowl with water. He pulled a chair next to the bed and pulled Naruto's head into his lap. Half his head was soaked in blood. It had been soaked for over a full day now. Sasuke was attempting to clean the blood from the sunshine hair. It was stained. The blood was permanent. This saddened Sasuke. Sasuke slid Naruto off his lap and took the chair back to the table. He found Naruto's liquor. He poured himself a drink and sat at the table. He watched Naruto sleep while nursing his drink. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking that he would wake up and Naruto was really dead. He decided the next day he would ask Itachi to leave with him and away from Naruto. He wouldn't be able to concentrate while he was there. He would feel bad for leaving, but he needed to kill the village elders and council. He blamed them for the heartache Naruto is going through. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he sat there planning their death. When light flooded in Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. He had been sitting in the dark far too long. Itachi stepped in and took a seat across from him. Itachi held out a plain black tee to him and sighed. Sasuke pulled the shirt on and poured another drink.

"I'm doing it."

"You can't just waltz into Kohona and murder the village elders."

"Train me."

"What? Why? You have hated me for the past nine years."

"They deserve it and your the best person to train me."

Itachi looked to the broken boy on the bed. He thought of the pain his brother showed the day before. They do deserve it.

"I will."

"We can leave tomorrow."

"Wait. What? You're leaving him!"

"I have too if we don't I will not be able to concentrate."

"Fine."

Itachi pulled out a scroll. He needed to inform Gaara. Naruto has lost it. Sasuke is here, and he is leaving. Itachi was leaving with him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. A migraine was coming on. It should only be a few months of training, but Naruto would be alone.

_Taki,_

_Kit blew. Cried. Bled out. Fixed. Unstable. Raven will avenge him. Pull out of hell hole. Training raven. Kit alone. Stone. Grave. Dawn._

_Wolf._

Itachi created a clone and had it take the letter to Kira. Kira was leaving for his grandmother. He and his mother are moving to the grandmother's to take care of her. Naruto will be all alone. Itachi fears this will all be bad for Naruto, but there is not much he can do. If he doesn't train Sasuke he will die. If he dies Naruto will die. If he dies Itachi will have no one left, so tomorrow they will be leaving Naruto. They will train. They will invade Kohona. Itachi and Sasuke both sighed, and watched the young boy sleep. This is going to be a bad few months. 

 


	2. Like What the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has been on his own for years now. Sasuke and Itachi have barged into his life. He is not sure if it is a good thing or if he will continue his downward spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost motivation near the end, but it was rejuvenated, and the next chapter should be easier to get out. This chapter was like puling teeth

Sasuke and Itachi watched Naruto through the night, with the plan to leave first thing in the morning. Itachi was scared. He was so scared that when they come back Naruto will be beyond saving. The man broke over something so small compared to what could have happened. He had panicked when the emotion came flooding in, and Itachi guessed that when he woke up all emotion will be gone. He did not want to leave the blonde with Kira knowing he will not open up to the young boy. He most likely will not even speak to him. Itachi has not gone three full weeks without seeing the broken blonde, and he did not want to start. But he had too. He had to train his brother. If he did not train Sasuke the young raven would die trying to assassinate the village elders. If the young avenger dies Naruto would have no reason to live, and Itachi would have no one left. No brother, no Naruto, no family. Itachi would also have no reason to hang around anymore.

When Naruto's eyes fluttered open a small groan escaped his lips. His head was pounding. He had not slept that much in quite a while. He knew the mess he made, but he could not bring himself to feel guilty about it. He honestly could not bring himself to feel anything. He sat up slowly in bed to be greeted by two ravens. No one had the will to say anything. Naruto rose from bed and made his way out of the cave. He made his way down to the river. He stripped down and walked out to the deepest water. With his chakra he was planted at the bottom, 10 feet under water. He could feel the current whipping around his body. The calm silence was melodic to his busy mind. The cold water stings his wounds. After a few moments his lungs began to burn. He debated on taking a deep breath, but decided not to. He released the chakra and floated to the surface. Once his head broke the surface he made his way to more shallow water. He began to wash his hair and body. He was hoping to rid his hair of blood, but it did not look like it was going anywhere. When he exited the water he pulled a towel on and made his way back to the cave.

Naruto entered the cave wearing just a towel. He created a clone to get some torches set up for light. He stood next to his bed and pulled out his clean clothes. He let his towel drop and pulled on his boxers. From a scroll on the shelf he pulled out a pair of scissors and a razor. With the scissors in hand he made his way to stand in front of the mirror. Itachi and Sasuke watched every move the blonde made. Naruto separated the blood stained hair and blonde hair by a part. With the scissors he began to cut the stained hair. He cut it as close as he could without getting his scalp. When that was done he placed the scissors down and grabbed the razor. A clone held a bowl of water for Naruto. After a few moments he began to shave the stained hair. Once the scalp was smooth he dropped the razor back in the bowl and continued to get dressed. Once he was dressed he fixed himself tea, and took a seat at the table with Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto brought the tea up to his lips and took a sip. The warm liquid soothed his raw throat. He hadn't realized it was sore until now. With dead eyes he looked up to Itachi.

"When?"

"An hour or so."

Naruto ran his hand through what was left of his hair. It all felt wrong. Usually he wouldn't want Itachi to leave, but now it was neither here nor there. Naruto summoned a fox. The fox began to sniff both Sasuke and Itachi.

"Tracker." He mumbled.

Itachi sighed. "Will you be okay?"

"Hm." Naruto took another sip of tea.

"Kira will not be here."

"Good. "

The entire cave was silent. Sasuke was frustrated with the lack of conversation from Naruto. He hated it. Naruto was supposed to be the sunshine. He knew what he needed to do, and looking at Naruto just renewed his resolve. Naruto took a deep breath and looked to Sasuke. This is the first time since he woke that he felt something. He could feel the sadness seep in. He could feel his heart constrict from looking at the raven. He knew why he was leaving, and it terrified Naruto. He needed Sasuke to make it back. Itachi could feel the change in the room. He silently stood and left the cave. The two young men sat in silence. Sasuke could see the emotions rushing in the blondes eyes. It almost made him smile.

"Why did you leave me alive?"

Sasuke was shocked by the question. "I couldn't do it. Our bond was too strong. I couldn't see you die."

Naruto took a deep breath and let his eyes close. "I was ready to die."

"I know."

"Why'd you leave me behind?"

"You were supposed to go back to the village, be happy, train hard, and become Hokage. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well you weren't!" Naruto's voice was laced in pain. "You left me to die by someone else's hand."

"I know. I didn't think it would be like this. I'm going to fix this."

Naruto thought about this. "How are you going to fix it."

"I'm going to kill them all." Sasuke smirked. He already told Naruto this.

"yeah and what's that going to do for me? What's that going to do for you? Why does it matter if they die when I am barely alive?"

"I'm going to fix it. I am going to kill them. Make sure they get what they deserve. Then Naruto I am going to help you. You're not supposed to be like this. You deserve happy. I'm going to give you happy."

"You can't. What would make me happy you won't do."

"you don't know that."

"Hm."

"We're leaving very soon. You will be alone."

"Nothing new, Sasuke."

That statement sent a pain to Sasuke's heart. Naruto has been alone for three years, and it is his entire fault. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but he feels guilty. He is so angry at himself for messing things up so bad. He did this all for nothing. His goal was a lie. Itachi was innocent. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words hurt Sasuke's pride, but they needed to be said. A small smile graced Naruto's lips. He never expected Sasuke to apologize. Those two words almost made this all worth it. Naruto knew that the three words he needed Sasuke would never utter. He doesn't even here it in his dreams. Sasuke can never love him, and his love for Sasuke is all he has. The two sat in silence for a few more moments until Sasuke stood. He made his way to stand in front of the blonde's chair. He placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto was stunned at the way Sasuke was acting. It was almost loving. Sasuke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and leaned his forehead to Naruto's.

"I promise, when I get back we will talk about everything. I need to do this. I need to for you, and for myself." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was all around shocked. He never expected this. Sasuke kissed him, and promised to come back. If he were any different he would jump for joy, but as he is now tears burned his eyes. Naruto refused to cry though. He looked deeply into the obsidian eyes. All he saw was truth. He nodded and looked back to the table. Sasuke turned quickly and exited the cave leaving Naruto alone.

As soon as the young raven was gone everything fell away. Naruto no longer felt the tears burning his eyes, the sadness in his heart, or the butterflies in his belly. It was all gone. It was all black and white. He was just here. Naruto sighed and stood. He made his way out the cave noticing it was midday. He created five clones, and began to fight. Instead of the typical tiajutsu all the clones were fighting all out. The fight lasted for hours. By night fall there were still two clones left. It was well into the night when Naruto was done. He lay flat on his back in the grass. He was dripping with sweat. He had many deep gashes and other injuries. Last year before he began to merge with Kyuubi. He no longer has to tap into his chakra, it is already there. He could feel the burning ache from his healing. He was slowly bleeding into the grass. He needed to stop the bleeding, but he could not stand. He was hoping that the bleeding would stop before he dies. He does heal faster than other people, but he can still die from normal injuries. Naruto took a deep breath, and decided he would just sleep here.

When Naruto woke up the bleeding had stopped. His body was still sore from the training the day before. The sun had only been up and hour or two, so he stood and made his way to the water. He leaned over the water and rinsed his face and hands. With handfuls of water he began to rinse all his wounds. The cold stung the nasty gashes. Once he was free of blood he made his way back to the cave for breakfast. This was his new schedule. He would fight all day. Eat a few meals. Sleep. That's all he needs.

**Two Months Later:**

It was two a clock in the morning. Naruto was walking through the small town near his home with one mission. Score. He had run into some problems in his time alone. He no longer felt alive. Bleeding no longer helped him. He could cut into his skin and feel nothing. As he would bleed he would wonder if it was all worth it. He found something else to make him feel alive. Heroin.

It all started two weeks after Sasuke and Itachi left. He had stopped eating because it was boring. He had no one to talk to or entertain him. He decided to make his way into town to take up his time. It was late into the night, so not many people were on the street. He walked looking for anyone who would grab his attention. After an hour of wondering around he found himself in the slums of the village. He was making his way past an ally when someone called out to him.

"Oi! Blondie!"

Naruto made his way to the man. He noticed the man was very dirty and his eyes were constricted.

"I think you're in the wrong part of town kid."

"Not a kid."

"Sure look like a kid."

"Hm."

What are you doing on this end of town?"

"Looking for something to make me feel alive."

"How old are you kid?"

"17."

"I'll tell you what I'll give you something to make you feel alive in exchange for something to eat."

"Follow me."

Naruto turned and led the man back to his home. Before they made it out of town Naruto created a clone and sent it ahead. He had the clone seal away everything of value and make dinner. Once they made it to the cave the two ate quickly and the older man pulled out a syringe. Naruto looked at it with no emotion.

"Where?" Naruto's voice was cold and distant.

"Your arm."

Naruto pulled his bandages from left arm. The man gasped at the destroyed skin. He tied off Naruto's arm and readied the injection.

"Are you sure kid?"

"Hm."

The man injected Naruto and freed his arm. When the drug hit Naruto's system it burned. When the burning dies down his body became warm. Not an uncomfortable warm. It was a safe warm. He felt like nothing could go wrong. After that he began to feel good. Very good. Naruto had not felt this good in a long time. Naruto's stomach twisted with nausea, but in his mind it was worth it. He could feel again, and not just any feelings. He felt good. A huge smile broke across his face.

Naruto is not sure when the man left or when he fell asleep, but he was awake now. Now he felt dead. He felt like he was barely there. Naruto pulled himself out of the bed and made his way to the table. There was a note sitting under a syringe. He slid the paper from under the syringe and read the note.

_Kid,_

_Here is another dose. It seemed like you enjoyed it last night. Be careful with this. Don't take it too soon. If you want more meet me at the dinner in the middle of town at two am. We can work out some kind of payment._

Now here Naruto is eight weeks later meeting him at the dinner. Naruto pushes the door open and makes his way to the last booth. He takes a seat and orders the man's food. He turned to look outside for the man, and caught his reflection. He is almost shocked how different he looks. His hair has stopped growing at the back of his thighs. It is not as bright, and he keeps shaving the shorter side. Now it is short like a crew cut, and he makes a mental note to shave it. He looks really thin. His skin was a lot paler making his new tattoos stand out. He was wearing a long sleeve, fishnet shirt so; all of his tattoos can be seen. He had many tattoos now. A flock of ravens were diving on the left side of his neck. He had a nine tailed fox on his chest. It appeared as if it was coming out of his skin. The nine tails spread out over his chest, wrapped around his back, and could be seen on the right side of his neck. In the center of his chest there was a koi pond with two koi circling each other. One koi was black the other orange. He had the chief toad on his right forearm. He no longer wore bandages, so his scars could be seen as well. He had a tribal half sleeve on his upper left arm. On his left forearm was his last name. Naruto also had a few piercings. He had his eyebrow and lip pierced twice. He also had eight piercings in each ear. He was barely recognizable. The man took a seat across from Naruto and began to eat. They did not typically speak during this time. From his bag Naruto pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise book and slid it to the man. The man pulled out a tin box and slid it to Naruto. Naruto quickly paid for the food and left. He made his way from town back to his cave and took a seat on the mattress. He opened the tin box and noted there were ten syringes. He was set for a few days. Naruto tied off his arm, and used one of the syringes right then. The high was not as good as he needed it to be, so he injected another. He had never used two at the same time before. He did not bother closing the box. He flopped down on the mattress. The high slipped in, and a large smile plastered his face. He automatically began to think of Sasuke. He could see the man's face, and hear his voice. He thought that he could feel Sasuke grabbing him. He was confused. His delusions were never this vivid. He thought it was from using more than normal. He felt so confused. The delusions were a lot more vivid, and not so happy. He could see Itachi and Sasuke yelling at him. They were moving around so much Naruto could not keep up. Then he could see the moon. He could not remember going outside. Then he was so cold. Sasuke was holding him in the water. Naruto began to flail to get away. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting to keep him still and in the water. Naruto noticed the tears in Sasuke's eyes and reached up to wipe them away. He wiped away a few tears, and he stopped flailing. The only thing he could see was Sasuke's face. His entire body felt so heavy then everything went black.

**One Hour Before:**

Itachi and Sasuke had finished training. Itachi knew without a doubt Sasuke would not fail. The brothers had decided that Naruto should be a part of the assassinations. They left and made their way back to Naruto's home. It was early morning when they made it back. They slowed to a walk guessing the blonde would be asleep. When they made it near the cave they saw a blonde entering. Sasuke called out to him, but he received no answer. The brothers made their way past the river and down to the mouth of the cave. The door was jammed shut. After receiving no answer from a knock Itachi began to work on the door. They got it open around 25 minutes after they saw the blonde walking in.

They were stunned at the state of the cave. The table was busted up and looked charred. Itachi thought it may have been a fire. Clothes and trash littered the floor. There was only one bookshelf and it was tipped over with the books all over the floor. The blonde was flat on his back on a mattress. Sasuke saw the tin box spilled over the side. He could make out the syringes from the door. Naruto looked sick. Sasuke rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. It was hot. Sasuke had to pull his hand away.

"Naruto."

The blonde did not answer. He had a large smile on his face. Sasuke could see his half lidded eyes. His pupils were severely constricted. He did not have to guess this was drugs. Sasuke figured since it was injectable it was most likely heroin. The blonde was sweating profusely. Sasuke grabbed the boy's face trying to get him to look at him. Itachi made his way to the other side of Naruto. Itachi began to check his vitals. Everything was way off.

"Sasuke he is burning up. We need to cool him down."

The boys were pulling away all his clothes in an attempt to cool the overheated skin. When that didn't work Sasuke picked the blonde up. He noticed how thin the young man was. He could see the confusion in the blue-grey eyes when they stepped outside. When the got to the water Sasuke walked out to waist deep water and knelt. When the water touched Naruto's skin he began to panic.

"No Naruto calm down." He kept flailing. "Naruto I'm trying to help." Naruto began screaming. His voice was hoarse and under used. "You're going to die, Naruto. I need you to calm down."

Itachi grabbed the other side of Naruto trying to hold him in the water. Naruto was swinging his fists trying to land a blow.

"Kit. It's us. Calm down we're not trying to hurt you."

Itachi did not know what else to do. Naruto's eyes were fixed on Sasuke. Tears were streaming down his face. Naruto's hand made its way up to Sasuke's face to wipe the tears. His hand was shaking uncontrollably. His hand wiped away the tears and fell away. His eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Sasuke looked up to Itachi for what to do. Itachi did not know what to do. Sasuke submerged the boy in the water the only thing that was not submerged was his face. Itachi continued to check the boy's vitals noticing the heart rate was slowing down. Sasuke was wiping the blonde's hair out of his face while Itachi looked him over.

Itachi noticed the boy was thin and pale. His hair was dull and thinning. He had destroyed the veins on his left arm and most on the right. When he breathed Itachi could hear severe wheezing. He probably had an infection. He had dark bags under his eyes.

"This has been going on for a long time now."

"What did we do, 'Tachi?"

"We made it so much worse."

Sasuke pulled the blonde close to his chest. He was no longer burning up. _Now we have to save him from himself._ Sasuke thought. He sighed and buried his face in blonde hair.

"I am so, so damn sorry…"

 

Naruto woke slowly. His head was pounding. His skin was itchy. His body felt like it weighed two tons. He could feel the sweat pouring off his skin. His eyes were burning. When his eyes fluttered open he screwed them shut. It was too bright. He groaned deeply. He began to feel around for his tin box. He could feel the grim and dried blood on the floor, but no box. He rolled on his side and attempted to open his eyes again. He could see the box just out of reach. He rolled half way off the mattress and stretched. His fingers brush the cool tin, then a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw Sasuke's face. Naruto rolled back on his back.

"Fuck, I'm hallucinating again."

He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed he could feel every muscle. Each one was tight and sore in its own way. He took a deep breath and reach between the wall and mattress. He wrapped his fingers around the blade tucked there. He squeezed tightly and but her fingers and palm open. He released the blade and pulled his hand to his chest. The stinging pain did nothing for him.

"Damn it Naruto how did you do that?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. He saw the blurry image of Sasuke. He tilted his head to the right slightly confused. He had never had delusions when he wasn't high. He screwed his eyes shut then opened them again. Sasuke was still there. Itachi popped up behind him.

"Am I still fucked up?"

Sasuke's face saddened. Naruto thought he was hallucinating. It made him wonder if this happened a lot. What happened. Naruto leaned up and pressed a small kiss to Sasuke's lips. When he felt his lips press to Sasuke's he realized it was real.

"Oh, you're back. Guess I'm alive then."

Naruto sighed and began to scratch his arms. He could feel the old scabs flaking under his nails. His head felt like it was going to explode. Man he wants the liquid feeling. All he can feel is the biting pain in his hand. _Shouldn't I be happy._ Naruto sighed again.

"I am dead."

"No you're not."

"Hm." Naruto didn't want to explain.

"Damn it. What have you been doing?"

"Trying to feel."

Itachi sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have left."

"Doesn't matter."

Itachi sighed and looked to Sasuke who grabbed Naruto's not cut hand. Naruto squeezed it Sasuke's hand back. He looked into Sasuke's eyes. He felt it again. A rush of of emotions. He could feel tears burn in his eyes. Naruto didn't want to panic again. He was telling himself that it's just like being high.

"It's like being high."

"What is?"

"Being close to you."

At this Sasuke let at the breath he didn't realize he was holding. None of this made since. Even when he was training he couldn't figure everything out. His life has turned up side down. Naruto gasped and fell back into the mattress. His entire body was hot, heavy, and sore. His world was spinning and his stomach twisted. He quickly tried to stand and get away. He fell to his knees just a few feet from the bed. He began to dry heave. His stomach acid was burning his throat. That is all he could get up. His entire body was wracked with tremors. Sasuke began to rub his back. Naruto has gotten into bad shape.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Naruto began to think. He then realized that he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the last time he was sober. His emotions were running crazy. Sobs began to escape his throat. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I've been to high to eat.."

Naruto screamed in a hoarse, painful voice. He brought his hands to his head trying to relieve the pain. He could feel his heartbeat in his scull. Naruto fell to his side. His body felt so heavy. Every thing went black. Naruto began to seize. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sasuke was in a panic again. Itachi calmly held the blonde on his side. Itachi was just hopping he would ride it out. Once the shaking stopped he checked the blondes vitals again. He appeared to be fine. Itachi placed the blonde in bed and set back to cleaning the cave. It was disgusting and everything is broken. Sasuke climbed on the mattress and pulled the blonde head in his lap the blonde hair was splayed across the ravens lap. Sasuke began to run his fingers through it. He was glad he bathed the blonde the night before. He was rather gross. Sasuke sighed again. This was all his fault. He nearly killed the boy and left him in the hands of his abusers. Then he came back. After that he let the blonde break then left him alone again. He will never leave Naruto's side again.

Naruto woke with a start. His stomach was twisting and turning. Naruto rolled over and begna dry heaving again. Sasuke began rubbing soothing circles in Naruto's back.

"You need to eat."

The thought of food made Naruto's stomach flip again. He didn't think he could eat. His stomach was eating itself, but food disgusted him. His stomach rolled again. Tears were burning in his eyes.

"Just one more time Sasuke. It hurts so bad."

"One more time is just prolonging the pain."

"Just one more time. Please."

"Naruto I'm sorry. I can't give it to you."

Naruto pushed the raven away. He gripped the sides of his head and began to scream. It was hurting so bad. He was sobbing and screaming. Sasuke rushed back to his side. He pulled the blonde into his arms and began to rock him. He needed to get Naruto to eat. Sasuke waved Itachi over. Itachi grabbed the blondes face and looked into his eyes. Just like that he activated a genjutsu. He had the boy laying out on the beach. He was care free. Sasuke walked up to him and handed him food. In the reality Sasuke did hand Naruto food, and the blonde ate it. Sasuke was so worried it would not work, but it did. They got him to eat. Everything was great until he threw it all up. His body wasn't used to food.

There was a knock at the door. Itachi opened the door to see Gaara standing there. He handed a pill bottle to Itachi and made his way in. When he saw Sasuke attempting to clear vomit he turned back to Itachi.

"Bad?"

"Very." Itachi mumbled. "He was very much gone."

"I brought him something t make it easier."

Gaara made his way to Naruto's limp body. He had a bright smile on his face. Gaara placed a hand on the blondes head. He was slightly warm. Gaara sighed.

"Why is he smiling?"

"Genjutsu."

"Hm."

Sasuke sighed and went back to his position holding Naruto's head. Naruto rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. He buried his face into Sasuke's lap.

"S'uke."

Naruto began to mumble. His eyes were half-mast. He was just dreaming while awake. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's waist then fell limp. Sasuke sighed and ran his hands up and down the blonde's back. The next time he woke Naruto was force fed and his mediation was practically shoved down his throat. After the medication his system Naruto began to smile again. Sasuke was happy to see the blonde so bright. Once the smile graced his face his eyes slid shut. Sasuke could see the fever was reduced. A small smile graced his lips. He was glad it appears Naruto almost looks normal.

Sasuke for the first time in two days left the mattress. He stood slowly and stretched his body. He was exhausted. Sasuke made his way to the newly built table. He took a seat across from Gaara and Itachi. Gaara shot a glare Sasuke's way. If Sasuke were any less of a man he would have flinched.

"I know."

"No you don't know. Don't pretend to." Gaara was livid.

"Then enlighten me."

"He's in love with you, and you keep just leaving. You keep breaking him."

"You're the one who doesn't know anything. Why do you think I'm here? I know I made mistakes. So have you. Don't forget the things you've done."

Itachi sighed. He really didn't expect Gaara to voice his opinions. Neither of the young men were keen on speaking about _feelings._ Itachi looked back to the blonde. He brings it out in the young men.

"Shush you two." Itachi sighed once more.

When Naruto woke once more he felt a bit better. He sat up slowly and noticed his cave was clean. It was back to normal. When his eyes ran over Sasuke a small smile graced his lips. Emotions were rising up at the sight of the young raven.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke closed his eyes in the rush of emotion. He hadn't realized how bad he wanted to hear Naruto call him that. When he opened his eyes Naruto was standing. He made his way to the table to sit with the other boys. Itachi stood and fixed the blonde a cup of tea and a small sandwich.

"We need to feed you real food. We need a kitchen." Itachi sighed again. "I have a thought. It's dangerous, and it will not be pleasant. Wanna hear me out?"

"Yeah."

"I want to sneak back into Kohona. The Uchiha district. The main house."

"Oh."

Naruto looked to Sasuke. He could see the pain in the raven's eyes. He hated seeing that look. He would never do anything to hurt the young avenger.

"We don't need to do that for me. I'll be fine."

"Dobe. You need a real meal, a real bad. And a real shower. I know you don't want to go back, but I think I we need to do this."

"Fine. How?"

Itachi smirked. "I have a plan."

Over the next few days the boys were able to get Naruto to eat more constant meals, and do some simple warm ups. Naruto was glad he did not lose too much muscle mass. He had put on ten pounds easily. Gaara left once he deemed Sasuke and Itachi fit to take care of the blonde. The trio then trained day and night to be prepared to work together. It was a full nine days after Sasuke and Itachi arrived that they left.

On a hazy morning the trio left before dawn. Kohona was in their sights. During the night Naruto's clones packed everything he has and prepared meals for them. Once they were ready to leave Naruto created six sets of trio clones. Each set went in a different direction. They ran almost nonstop. The trip was silent and tense. No one ever expected Naruto to be the one to commit treason, much less murder the council. Sasuke and Itachi were worried. What if they got there and Naruto couldn't do it. Sasuke was more worried about how he will act if they do it. Naruto is very fragile. Sasuke wanted to leave Naruto out of it completely.

They reached the outside rim of the village three days later. It was nearing two a clock in the morning, and it was deathly silent. The team scaled the wall just past the Uchiha district. It all seemed to simple. Naruto went in first he slipped through a broken window into the kitchen. From the door he could see a blonde head.

"Took you longer than expected."

"Why were you expecting us Tsunade?"

"Gaara said you'd come here."

Naruto sighed. "When did you know?"

"After Sasuke joined you I realized that Gaara takes many trips to that area. When I asked him he didn't deny it."

Tsunade turned to face the blonde. She was shocked at his appearance. She did note he looked healthier than what Gaara let on. She sighed and diverted her gaze to her Sake.

"When I asked how you were he was rather upset with me. That is when he told me you would be coming here, and to leave you alone. I just wanted to see you."

Naruto sighed and flared his chakra. Itachi and Sasuke made their way through the window. Once they saw Tsunade they stepped in front of Naruto. Naruto sighed again.

"Gaara blabbed on us."

Itachi sighed and Sasuke scoffed. Tsunade took a sip of her Sake. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the trio was sitting at the table in front of her, and Naruto clone was making tea. Itachi pulled out whiskey.

"Alright granny. I think we need to talk."

Tsunade scoffed. "You haven't talked to me in a long time, brat."

"What all did Gaara tell you?"

"That you were doing bad. Doing thing that.."

Naruto cut her off. "Not about me. About why we are here."

"Hm.. a decent meal, decent bed, and decent shower. Maybe some more treason… You're going to kill them all."

"Damn. Gaara just spilled everything." Itachi mumbled. "Well if you know this what are you planning to do?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Appoint a new council. Reinstate the tree of you. Go about my business. Gamble a bit. Drink some. Find Jiraiya."

"Big plans huh Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Alright brat, what were your plans after all this?"

"Simple. Whatever makes Naruto happy."

Naruto looked to the raven quickly. He had not expected that. Sasuke continued to look at the Hokage, while she looked him up and down. She was attempting to decode his motives.

"What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto tore his eyes from Sasuke. "I… I'm not sure."

"Itachi what will you do?"

"Tsunade-hime. I will stay with Naruto and my brother."

She sighed again. "What am I supposed to tell the villagers of your return?"

"The truth." Sasuke's voice was dripping with venom.

"Which is?"

Itachi sighed. "It was all a set up. Danzo hired someone to kill them all. I wasn't even here."

"Proof?"

"What you don't believe him?" Sasuke stood.

Naruto grabbed his hand to attempt to get his attention. Itachi shook his head at his brother and turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"Danzo most likely has records."

Sasuke looked back to the blonde holding his hand. Naruto gave the hand a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke returned the squeeze and slowly sank back down in his seat. Naruto uncurled his fingers to let Sasuke let go, but when Sasuke didn't he tightened his hold once more.

"How long has this been going on?" Tsunade gestured to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nothing is going on that concern you." Sasuke bit out.

Tsunade sighed again. "Whatever… Give me a week to appoint the council. Then do it."

Tsunade stood and made a quick exit. The door shut quietly behind her. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and looked up to him. Naruto sighed and sipped his tea. Sasuke looked to Itachi who began to drink out of the bottle.

"Well… that was… interesting. I guess."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke having trouble with words. "You could say that."

Itachi took a gulp. "Makes me wonder who else knows."

"Hm… yeah." Naruto leaned back in his chair. "How are we going to sleep."

"I'll go to my old room." Itachi stood and left.

"We can go to my room." Sasuke sighed.

"One bed?"

"That a problem?" Sasuke smirked.

"No. As long as it's you."

Sasuke nearly spit his tea. "Only me." Sasuke's voice was possessive.

Naruto grinned at the raven. "It's only ever been you… Come. Let's go to bed."

Naruto stood and let Sasuke lead him back to the room. The entire house was dark, but Sasuke had no problem navigating. Once they made it to the room Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Everything was covered with a layer of dust. Naruto opened the window while Sasuke began to clean. Once everything was dust free Naruto pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and handed one to Sasuke. They both changed and crawled into bed. Naruto faced the window staring out. Sasuke faced the door and screwed his eyes shut. He could feel Naruto's back pressed to his, and he loved how warm it was. After a few moments Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly turned to face Naruto's back. He inched closer and closer until he was pressed to the blonde. He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He let his eyes fall shut. After a few breaths He could feel sleep seeping in. With one happy sigh Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto woke when the sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes. Sometime during the night he had turned flat on his back. Sasuke had made his way half way onto his chest. Naruto had one arm wrapped around Sasuke's back and the other in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke had his leg over Naruto's with his foot under Naruto's other leg. Naruto let out a small chuckle. _How did this even happen?_ When Naruto chuckled Sasuke began to stir. He tightened his grip on the blonde and pulled his body further on top. A bright smile broke across Naruto's face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and he nuzzled his face into his chest. When Naruto chuckled again Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Morning cuddley sleeper."

Sasuke gripped Naruto tighter. "Too early to care."

Naruto chuckled again and held the raven close. Sasuke really did not like mornings. He pulled the blanket over his head to block the light. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's hair. He breathed in Sasuke's spicy scent. _Mmnn…_

There was a light knock at the door, and it opened slowly. Itachi smirked at the display. He could see the smile etched across Naruto's face. It had been to long. Itachi learned his throat and Naruto looked over to him. Itachi looked down to the plate of food and sat it down on the bed side table. He turned and left the room silently. Naruto lifted the blanket to get Sasuke's attention.

"Food."

Sasuke chuckled at rolled off of the blonde. Naruto sat up slowly and put his feet on the ground. Naruto began to eat his eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Sasuke ran his hands through his bed head. Naruto chuckled at the raven. His hair was wild and disarray. He had a large pink mark on his cheek from pressing his face into Naruto's chest. His eyes were clouded and half closed. He pulled his legs up on the bed and sat cross legged. He reached his arms up and stretched his back. His back arched as he moaned and tilted his head to the right. After breakfast was over the boys took their showers and lounged about the house all day, and discussed the plan at night.

**With Shikamaru:**

Shikamaru sat on the hill looking up at they sky. For a while now even that got boring. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. He missed his old friends. Everyone he used to love was too busy for friends. It had been just under three years since they were all together. He sighed once again. Sakura sat down next to the lazy ninja. She had a bottle of sake with her. She took a sip out of the bottle. She handed it to Shikamaru and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you."

Shikamaru sighed and handed the bottle to Sakura. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

"We have visitors."

"Going to tell me who or expect me to just know?"

"You've already figured out haven't you.?"

"How many visitors?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, and who else?"

Sakura took a large gulp of the sake. She let out a small chuckle then sighed. Shikamaru looked over the pinkette and saw the tears in her eyes. He couldn't tell if it was over Sasuke or Naruto. He knew that Sakura had given up on Sasuke, but all feelings could not be left behind.

"Itachi."

"Damn…"

"Yeah."

"So he is innocent."

"That's what Tsunade-sama says."

Shikamaru sighed and stood. He looked up at the clouds one more time. He left Sakura sitting n the hill. He made his way to the Hokage tower. Tsunade was sitting in her chair with her back to the door. He sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Wasn't expecting you yet, Shika." She turned and looked at him. "I need you to get whats left of the Kohona 11 and bring them to me. We need a new council."

**One week later:**

The plan was simple. The council had a meeting in the middle of the night. The trio would make their way into the room and block each exit. Once the council got deep into conversation they would quickly and silently kill them three at a time. They were camouflaged in the shadows. They could see the ten people sitting around the conference table. Naruto was surprised when they began to speak.

"We need Tsunade out of office."

"We thought with the demon child gone it would be better."

"He finally left. It took us twelve years."

There was a chuckle from one man from the table. All the men at the table were nodding their heads. Naruto stood still with wide eyes. Sasuke had his head dipped to the ground.

"After she took office it only got harder." The man sighed. "She took a shinning too him. None of us expected that."

Naruto would feel his chest constrict. They were talking about him like an animal. He clenched his fists in pain. They were cutting into his palm. He could hear the blood hit the ground. His eyes were screwed shut. Itachi looked between both of the young men and sighed.

"If we actually kill this time, she may just leave."

"You know he doesn't die easy. All the things that have been done to him."

"We need him to lose control. Then she will have no reason to keep him alive."

"We need to take it to the next level. It will have to have more people involved then last time. He is much stronger since he was four. Ambu will be needed. He will be harder to hold down… Remember last time a chunin boy was all it took, and when he finished up there was only a few scratches."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked over to Naruto. His eyes were screwed shut in pain. Tears could be seen streaming down his face.

"I didn't think we would be able to find anyone to ra…"

Sasuke did not even see Naruto move. The man was cut off mid-word. Naruto slit the talking man's throat. For a few seconds it was completely silent. All that could be heard was the labored breathing of Naruto. Blood was spattered across the table, and all eyes were on the blonde. His eyes were screwed shut with pain. When he opened his eyes they were a hard lavender. Sasuke could see the pure rage etched in the blonde's face. The brother's leapt into action. The other council member's fell easily. Itachi used wire and wrapped it around three of the member's necks. He pulled it tight cutting into the skin and cutting off the air supply. Sasuke beheaded the next three as Naruto slit two more throats. One member was left. Naruto jumped onto the table and grabbed his head. He jerked the head to the left and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Naruto was trembling. The power was bubbling just beneath the surface. His hands were clenching. He was fighting an inner battle with himself. It was taking all he had not to leave the room and slaughter the rest of the village. He is so close to losing control completely. He remembered the night they were talking about so clearly. The memory was forcing it's way to the surface.

**_NON-CON WARNING. NON-CON MEMORY._ **

As a young child Naruto was always hungry. He could feel his stomach eating itself. He was making his way through the village hoping to find some food. His blonde hair was falling into his face covering his eyes. On the outskirts of the village he made his way into an ally and found a dumpster. He was glad It seemed to all be pretty fresh. He slowly made his way to the dumpster hoping not to be seen. He grabbed onto the lip of the dumpster and began pulling himself up. He swung his right leg up over the top, and froze when he heard a voice.

"Is the little demon hungry?"

An older boy made his way to stand behind Naruto. He grabbed the boys hips and pulled him to the ground. He pulled Naruto to his knees and faced him away so he was looking at the dumpster. He grabbed the blonde locks and pulled back. Naruto began to fight back. He was trying to pull his body away from the older male, but he could not release the grip he had on his hair.

"Do me a favor, and I may let you eat."

The boy chuckled in Naruto's ear. Naruto was disparately grabbing at the older males arm trying to get it to let go. The boy flung Naruto's face into the ground and straddled his hips. When the boy began to pull his pants down Naruto began to scream. He knew no one would come to his aid, but he had to try. He was twisting his body as hard as he could to try and throw off the larger body. He could feel his face digging into the gravel. When the boy entered him Naruto began to claw at the ground trying to pull his body away. He never stopped screaming for help. A few people would stop at the entrance of the ally, but once they saw it was him they continued to keep moving. Tears were streaming down his face. His screams turned to sobs. Once the boy was done, he just left Naruto there.

**_NON CON OVER MEMORY OVER_ **

When Naruto came out of the memory all he could hear was Sasuke screaming. He was on his knees just a few feet from the blonde. Itachi was leaning over the younger raven holding onto his shoulders. They had both seen the memory. They both were standing over Naruto in the memory, but could not move or help. Naruto crawled over to the raven and hugged him tight. The screams gave way to whimpers as he buried his face into Naruto's chest. he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, and held on for dear life. He was clawing at his back attempting to get closer to Naruto. Itachi was rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Shh. Sasu it's okay."

Sasuke shook his head no. None of it was okay. Sasuke wanted to know when it all will end. When will the torture end, and when will Naruto be able to lead a normal life. With this thought Sasuke was getting pissed. He wanted to kill the council all over again. They had done so many horribly wrong things to the blonde.

"Did that only happen once?"

Sasuke looked up to the blonde when he went rigid. Naruto's entire body stopped. His eyes were wide. he did not expect Sasuke to ask a question like that. He let out the breath he was holding, and hung his head.

"No."

His voice was barely above a whisper. Sasuke pulled the blonde back into his embrace and began rubbing calming circles in his back. Itachi placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Boys we need to get going."

Both of the young men slowly pulled away looking at each other. Naruto slowly stood and held out his hand for Sasuke to grab. Sasuke eyes his brother quickly debating if it was even worth it. He was beginning to think that they would never win. They would never have the peace they all deserved. He feared the blonde will never love him back. How could he love a man after everything that has happened. He shifted his eyes back to Naruto, and could see the question. Naruto was fearing his rejection. After all this time, he only wants Sasuke's approval and acceptance. A small smile graced his lips. Sasuke was slightly stunned when it happened, but Naruto made him smile. Naruto needed him. It may not be they way Sasuke wants him to, but he is needed. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled himself up. The trio turned to leave when they saw the woman. He was standing in the door with a smirk plastered on her face. She was waist long purple hair. He had a hand on her plump hip. Her eyes were purple just like her hair. She stood shorter than all three men. She wore a tight sleeveless black shirt, and tight red shorts. She had seals on her wrists for her weapons. She took a step into the room and sighed.

"You assholes! That was my job!"

 


End file.
